Unexpected
by zashleyisloveforever
Summary: Ashley is you're average girl. No, not average. A geek. A nobody. Zac is not your every day guy. He's a god. Popular and gorgeous. Girls all love him. When they get together for a project will sparks fly or will sparks die?
1. Chapter 1

**A little help would be nice.**

Im Ashley and im 16. I live on my own, I used to live with my gran, after my family died, but I put my foot down and she brought me an apartment. And today was my first day at college.

As I walked down the hallways, I didn't quite know what to expect. Half of me wanted to get good grades and all that, but the other half wanted me to meet friends, be popular and actually have a social life (very unlikely). I looked down at the piece of paper the receptionist behind the desk gave me when I arrived.

306

She had written on the paper. I was searching for that locker. I was at the 300's now so it couldn't be far. I found it soon enough. Great, I thought to myself, right next to the boy's changing rooms. What luck? I unplugged my iPod and put that in my locker. It already smelt in there. As I closed my locker door, I realised my row was all boys, who seemed a bit rough, all except for one. He looked sweet and innocent, but stylish and cool at the same time. All the girls were ogling him. Must be a popular, I thought. I looked away from him; I so didn't want to get involved with the swooning girls.

I took the time table out my bag – the receptionist had given me everything I needed to survive my first day, a map, a guide etc. – and looked for my first lesson. Room 456, English. I smiled, that was my favourite subject. I put that away and took out my map, trying to find 406; it was the other side of the school from where my locker was. Yay (!).

I began my way over to the classroom and my thoughts drifted to that boy I'd seen earlier. He seemed so calm and collected, like he didn't notice any of the girls that were there. Maybe he'd notice – I stopped there, not wanting to get ahead of myself. I hadn't how late I was until I entered the classroom and a 50 pairs of eyes were all on me.

"Sorry im later," I apologised. The teacher nodded and gestured to a seat near the front.

"So, as I was saying, you have to find a partner, a girl if you're a boy and a boy if you're a girl and get to know them. You have a week and then you must write an essay on them. 500 words please. Get choosing!" the teacher announced. Every girl ran over to one desk, I could just about make out that it was the boy from my locker row. I sighed and sat there, waiting for a boy to approach me. Time passed, second my second, rather minute by minute. When someone coughed to get my attention, I looked up from my desk to find the boy from my locker row.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "Im Zac and you are?" was he actually talking to me?

"Im Ashley" I said, smiling back at him.

"You want to partner up?" he asked. I blinked; this couldn't really be happening could it? I pinched myself secretly to see if this was a dream. Nope, definitely wasn't.

"S-sure," I stuttered. He sat down on the desk next to me, and I tried to ignore all the glares I was getting from the girls. When they all looked engrossed in their conversations he began talking,

"I'm so glad you said yes. Otherwise I would've ended up with one of those obsessed girls." I laughed at this, wow, im so glad I didn't choose the option to stare at him earlier.

"Right," I said. Could it really be possible someone like him, a jock and a gorgeous guy, wanted to talk to me, a geek and a less attractive looking girl then anyone alive.

"We better plan when we'll meet up," he suggested. "How about Tuesdays after school? My house or yours?" he asked.

"I don't mind," I said. "I'd prefer mine though. No annoying brothers or sisters, parents, people like that." I told him. Oops, I'd let something slip.

"Wait, no parents or siblings?" he asked, stunned.

"Err, no." I replied hesitantly. I looked down from his curious gaze and bit my lip.

"Cool." He said, smiling.


	2. Red Rose

**Red Rose**

The bell rang to mark the end of the lesson and sadness washed over me when I watched Zac leave with all the girls behind him. I took out my schedule once again, if I didn't remember this soon enough it could get embarrassing! Maths in room 104, right across the school. I sighed and made my way over to the classroom.

As I was watching T.V in my apartment, my buzzer rang. I sighed and got up lazily. I tripped over the lamp on my way there; being the klutz I am and opened the door. I gasped in shock,

"Hey Ashley," Zac said, smiling. What was he doing here? And more importantly,

"How did you know where I live?" I asked, blushing. I sounded like an idiot.

"I do my research," he smiled as I stared at him baffled. "I thought we'd need more then one day to get to know each other, may I come in?" he asked me. I nodded, to in shock to speak. We walked over to my breakfast counter and sat on opposite stools.

"Ash, are you going to speak?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly, "Uh, yeah, sorry," I apologised. He took out a notebook and pen from his shoulder bag and looked up at me.

"What's your full name?" he asked, I sighed. This is something I didn't want to say.

"Ashley Jennifer Talley." I told him, blinking back the tears forming in my eyes. He noticed this, "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching a hand over the counter, to take my hand. I looked away from his eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"That was my mum's name," I gulped, "she died, along with my dad and sister." I told him. I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked back up.

"Im so sorry," he apologized; I cried harder, and shook my head.

"It's fine, carry on." I told him. He looked at me once more and continued with his questions, I answered them willingly, trying to push all thoughts of my close family away. I cried a few times, because some answers were what my mum, dad or sister would reply again, and he comforted me all those times. I hadn't realised what the time was until my TV made a 'beep' sound, telling me American Idol was on, it was 10pm.

"I guess I should get going, can't miss your show!" he laughed, and winked at me. I told him goodbye and sighed as I closed the door in his too beautiful face.

We were walking down the hallway to lunch, everyone staring at us. I blushed with embarrassment and he smiled with pleasure. I heard a few rude remarks coming from different directions but I didn't let them bother me, I was with Zac and that was only why. We arrived in the cafeteria, and a few stares came in our direction, again I blushed. I wish I could stop that from happening! I walked over to the food area to buy something, but Zac didn't follow. I looked at him to see him having an argument with a big, muscular boy. Well I'd say man, actually. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, I picked up some words like "geek" and "no, I don't care". I sighed; his friends obviously had a problem with me. I looked away as I saw him walking over to me.

"Im sorry about that," he murmured, so low I barely heard. I finished paying for my chips and he finished paying for his big portion of 3 hot dogs, chips and a big cake. We sat down and he began eating, I rolled my eyes as I saw he had some tomato ketchup smeared over his cheek. I laughed,

"What is it?" he asked, getting worried. I reached across the table and with a napkin wiped off the tomato ketchup. "Oh." He said, I dropped my hand down from his face, but he put it back there, leaving the napkin on the table.

"What are you-" I began to ask, but he just held up his spare hand. I was beginning to be uncomfortable; it had been a while since I had contact with a boy, well actually it had been my whole life. I blushed at that thought and he let me have my hand back. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Your like a little red rose," he told me, I blushed deeper. "My red rose." He said. My eyes widened at what he said but I couldn't find my voice. The bell rang and he dropped his hand, winking at me

"See you tonight" he said, and walked off.


End file.
